


Precious One

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno met Yoshinaga Sayuri in the lobby after their show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious One

“Ah, Yoshinaga san.” Ohno stopped walking when he noticed that the lady who was sitting in the lobby was Yoshinaga Sayuri. He was on his way to the parking lot and he thought that the guest had returned home, so he was pretty surprised to find her there.

“Ohno kun, good evening,” Yoshinaga smiled.

“Waiting for someone?”

Yoshinaga nodded, “Kazunari kun said he wants to show me a good yakiniku shop around here.”

Actually, Ohno was planning to go straight home so he could catch up on sleeping, but he felt rude to leave the actress alone. He twitched a bit awkwardly on his feet and finally decided to move closer to Yoshinaga. “Nino still has something to do, I think he’ll be done in ten minutes or so,” he gestured to the couch, “May I?”

“Of course, of course,” Yoshinaga smiled and moved a bit to give more space for Ohno.

Ohno sat down and he felt a little bit awkward because he didn’t know what to talk about. However, he noticed that Yoshinaga was as composed as always and he felt at ease because of that. It was a bit felt like sitting with Nino’s mother, Ohno thought–he felt a sheer pressure but at the same time he felt familiar and safe.

“My son is a charming man, isn’t he?” Yoshinaga said with a tone that sounded like she was talking about someone so dear to her.

“Yes?”

“Kazunari kun,” Yoshinaga chuckled.

“Ah,” Ohno nodded and laughed shyly because he didn’t catch the reference at first.

“He’s charming, right? He works hard but he doesn’t let it show so much.”

Ohno smiled, a bit of pride bubbled in his chest. “Yes. He likes to brush it off like nothing.”

“Or boast about it at times,” Yoshinaga laughed a bit, “But it always comes out funny instead of unpleasant. His personality is amazing.”

Ohno nodded, “He knows what he does.”

“He does, ne?” Yoshinaga’s voice trailed off with a twinge of amazement.

Ohno nodded his agreement and the silence slowly crept up between them again. Then, Ohno broke it by bowing his head and saying, “Thanks for taking care of our Kazunari, Yoshinaga san.”

“Oh my, you shouldn’t,” Yoshinaga said but she looked pleased nonetheless. There’s a wide smile on her face when she continued, “He’s the one that takes care of me.”

Ohno chuckled, “Ah, I’m glad that our brat doesn’t make any trouble for you and Yoji san.”

“No, no, not at all,” Yoshinaga happily shook her head, “He’s very considerate. We honestly feel happy that he wants to get close to old people like us.”

“He does too.”

Yoshinaga tilted her head a bit.

“He does feel happy too that he is able to get close to Yoshinaga san and Yoji san. He’s genuinely happy, I can tell.”

Yoshinaga let the words sink and smiled. She exhaled a soft breath and said, “He’s a precious one, isn’t he? He might act like he doesn’t have much care in the world but he... is really considerate. I actually believe that he did a lot more than his job as an actor during the filming. He became my son. He became the exact Koji that Yoji san had in mind. He became what we wanted him to be. For the sake of the movie, and for the sake of us. For that, he’s a precious one.”

“Ah...,” Ohno smiled and fidgeted giddily. Somehow, it sounded so sweet in his ears, as if it was directed to him. Ohno said whatever popped up in his head, “We’re lucky to have him.”

Yoshinaga smiled meaningfully looking at this. She reached for Ohno’s hand and squeezed it lightly, surprising Ohno. When Ohno looked up and met her eyes, she said, “And he’s lucky to have you.”

Ohno went pale. His breath stopped and so did his heartbeat. It was always a sensitive topic–they hadn’t come out yet, even after all these years. They didn’t even live under the same roof because with the popularity that they had, everything could drag them to the bottomless hell of controversy. Ohno decided that maybe he just misunderstood Yoshinaga’s words. Maybe the lady was just referring Ohno as the leader of the group, after all. Ohno chuckled awkwardly, “No–”

“He’s lucky to be loved by you, that’s what I meant,” Yoshinaga made it clear that Ohno didn’t misunderstand anything.

“I–” Ohno was at a loss of words. He tried to laugh it off, “It’s just fans’–”

Yoshinaga patted Ohno’s hand softly and smiled. “I know love when I see one, Ohno san.”

Ohno gaped because he didn’t know if he had to deny it or just admitted to it. As if on cue, Nino appeared with brisk steps. Ohno silently thanked Nino because Nino was always the better one in handling situation like this.

“Ohno san?” Nino squinted at Ohno. “What are you doing here?”

“He’s accompanying me,” Yoshinaga was the one answering the question.

“Ah, I’m sorry to make you wait,” Nino bowed a bit.

“It’s okay,” Yoshinaga smiled.

“Are we ready to go now?” Nino asked.

“Ohno san, you should come too,” Yoshinaga said sweetly.

“Eh?” both Nino and Ohno were shocked.

“This is a family dinner, after all. He’s a family, right?”

Nino’s eyes widened. He looked at Yoshinaga, and then at Ohno. Ohno had a guilty look on his face even though he looked like he was going to throw some denial. Nino looked at Yoshinaga again. With one look, Nino knew what was happening and so he surrendered with a sigh, “Can’t trick a mother’s eyes, can we?”

Ohno gaped.

Yoshinga chuckled, “You can’t, son. Never.”

Nino made a show by massaging the bridge of his nose, exaggerating his devastation. Finally, he clapped his hands one time and led the way, “Alright, let’s go.”

Yoshinaga followed Nino but Ohno stayed on his place, not moving even an inch, still in a daze.

Nino realized this and shouted, “Come on, Oh chan.”

“Eh?” was the only thing that Ohno could manage.

“It’s not polite to make your mother-in-law wait,” Nino mumbled with his annoyed voice.

It was already dark, but Ohno noticed how red Nino’s ears were. It was already dark, but Ohno would be blind if he didn’t see Nino’s hand that was stretched towards him.

They hadn’t come out yet, even after all these years. They had always been careful, especially at private times. They had never let their guards down-they’re always estimating the outcome of every gesture and every move.

But that night, Ohno ran to catch Nino’s hand and mumbled what he had wanted to say in the longest time–even though to a different person, “Please take care of me, mother.”

The next time he said the same line, it was to Nino’s real mother.


End file.
